Indus's Gundam
by RokettmanX
Summary: A "What If" story to R-S Gundam (please read R-S Gundam first) What if the Indus steal the Gundam R-S. What will happen when they find out its power? Duo and Wufei come and save the day. Please R&R!!!


Indus's Gundam  
  
(Just a 'What if' story of R-S Gundam) I was bored so I wrote this! Don't blame me if it sucks! Yeah! What if the Indus stole the R-S Gundam? Who would the Federation turn to?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or whatever!!! I don't own anything!  
  
  
  
After Earth 4, A.E 4 - AC 226, December 29  
  
It has been 2 years since the wars between the Indus, and the Unified Federation, and the deciding battle at S.P.L (Space Port Liberty). Duo and Trowa defeated Garza and his threat to destroy the moon and move the entire population to space. After that the Indus, decided with a peace treaty, that will end the war, and wars to come, but some Indus couldn't keep that promise of peace. In A.E 2, The President of the Federation opened up the first ever space colony in over 29 years. He named it after something his great great grandfather wrote in his journal. Side 1 was the name. Over 5 million flocked there, to get away from the dangers of the old wars. 1 week later, there was a bomb threat on Side 1 where a Indus terrorist threatened to destroy Side 1, but the Feds convinced him not too. After that Federation strength and military doubled in effort, may there be another battle with the Indus, and indeed there is.  
  
  
  
It is 1:00 pm, and a pilot in the Indus walks into a room full of pilots squandering on what they should do, to the newly built Side 1,. That one pilot comes up to the giant map on the table in the middle of the room. Lots of marks were on it, from the Indus pilots just going around trying to devise a plan.  
  
One of the pilots came up and said, "Everybody, the general is coming!"  
  
  
  
  
  
The general. He was feared throughout the Indus organization. Even William Indus was afraid that he would destroy his organization. Then the general walked in. When he came in, everyone was in formation and saluting, like he would want them too.  
  
  
  
Then one of the soldiers talked to soon. "General Seiko, sir!"  
  
"Shut up! Who told you to even speak!!!" said Gen. Seiko.  
  
"Sorry, sir!" said the pilot and he got back in formation and saluted.  
  
"Better. Well soldiers, are trip to attack Side 1, has been moved."  
  
"Sir!!!" argued one of the pilots, stubborn to kill some Federation for the good of his soul. "If we attack them later we." cut off by Gen. Seiko.  
  
"But wait.Gen. Gray is going to attack them tomorrow and we were to assist them. The Federation are just waiting till tomorrow. They know we'll come tomorrow. So we will secretly, without the consent of William, strike tonight.  
  
"What about are spy aboard Side 1?" said one of the pilots.  
  
"Are spy joined the military and he has reported the making of a new type of gear, a Gundam, that is ready for flight. If we could steal it, we could crush the Federation with their own weapon and rule the moon and Side 1. And if they shall try to attack our new weapon, we shall blow Side 1 out of space."  
  
"A mighty good plan, general, but how shall we get inside the, Gundam?"  
  
"Are spy will get in it to protect the Federation from us, but he will fly it to us and we will crater Side 1, then leave."  
  
"Why not destroy Side 1? It would be much easier."  
  
"I know, but I have other plans for that space station." Then he looks at the pilots. "We will attack soon! Get ready!"  
  
"Yes sir!" Then all the pilots ran out of the room.  
  
The General stayed there and called for his lieutenant. "Sir, what do you wish of me?"  
  
"Yes"-said Gen. Seiko. "I need you to tell the supply men to pack every supplies up and every unused or unavailable gears to be put on our cargo ships and to be sent to our Mars base."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Did I not speak clearer enough? Now do what your told!"  
  
"Yes sir!" said the lieutenant as he walked away to do what he was told of.  
  
  
  
About 4 hours later, at the Federation base at Side 1, the commander takes charge since of the admiral's peace trip to Indu, the Indus's capital city. Cargo holds were a normal sight to see on the radar, but Indus's cargo holds. That's a rare sight to see. It might mean trouble or it might mean no harm at all. The radar postman checks to see if it means trouble.  
  
"Indus cargo S-9175, what is your destination over?" said the radar postman.  
  
"Current location, Alpha-23h, Mars supply base" said the pilot of the cargo hold.  
  
Then the commander came right over the radar postman's shoulder. "Are they lying."  
  
"No sir, they aren't. They're destination is the Mars supply base. Their cargo is supplies and only one mechanic gear."  
  
"Good. Tell them they may pass."  
  
"Yes sir." Then he turns to the communications. "You are cleared for passage."  
  
"Thank you very much." Then the pilot turned off the communications and turned to his assistant. "Tell Gen. Seiko, we are in. Execute Operation: Blackout."  
  
"Yes sir." He turns to communications and turns it on. "Gen. Seiko, sir. The trap has sprung. Operation: Blackout is a go!"  
  
"Thank you, sir." Then he rounds up his troops. "Well everyone this is it. You might die in this battle or you might live to tell your grandchildren about it. And you will make them proud. Now let's move out!" They all suit up and climb into there gears. Gen. Seiko contacts the spy and gives him the instructions and he's good with it. Once Gen. Seiko got ready to launch out to space he said these encouraging words, "You may live or die, but we will always fight for the Indus!!!" Then they all blasted off into space.  
  
Back at the Federation base, the radar postman picks up another ship that is apart of Indus. "Sir, another ship inbound." Then he realizes what it is. "Sir! It's a Indus War Cruiser and 20 gears have came out of it. Wait! Another 20 have came out of the cargo hold. It's a trap!"  
  
"Launch all ready gears, and get the new Gundam R-S ready to pilot and out of here. That might be our only hope" said the commander. Then he starts thinking. "I never knew the Indus were so smart to launch a trap on our largest military base."  
  
Inside the military base, the Gundam R-S sits there waiting to be piloted. But soon it is to be piloted by the Indus, as the spy gets ready to pilot it. He gets in and gets ready to take off as the other gears blast off to attack the Indus.  
  
"Pilot 19, ready for takeoff? The commander says he's counting on you!" says flight control.  
  
"I'll do my best, sir. Ready!"  
  
"Mark! Go!!!"  
  
Then Gundam R-S back jets fired off and then it went out into space, to supposedly attack the so-called Indus.  
  
When it went out, it took out its beam rifle and destroyed one of the Indus's gears but then turned around and started shooting the Federation's gears.  
  
"Pilot 19!!! What are you doing!!!" said flight control. Then the spy took out a pistol and shot the camera. He blasted toward the gear stronghold, got out his beam sword, raised it to high capacity, and slashed all of the 15 gears in half and they all exploded.  
  
"With a gear like that, we could be invincible!!! No one could stop us!" said Gen. Seiko as he killed another Federation gear.  
  
Once all the Federation gears were destroyed, Gen. Seiko contacted the military base, to force them to surrender. "I am General Seiko of the Forces of the Indus. I come here to make you surrender. I will let you live if you abandon Side 1."  
  
"If we except your surrender, it might takes us days to unload all the people out of Side 1" said the commander.  
  
"You will do it now! Or I will blast you to bits!!!"  
  
"I rather be dead than living under Indus's rule!"  
  
"You will pay for speaking out those words, you here! You will pay!" Then Gen. Seiko turned off the communications. "Damn them! Damn them!!! I can't destroy Side 1. I need it!!!"  
  
"Sir, if we fire the nuclear bazooka at low, we could take out ¼ of Side 1, and it still would stay intact. We could aim it at the military portion" said one of the pilots.  
  
"Very clever. Hand the bazooka over to the Gundam, and put it on low power. Back up the fleet!"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"Sir, they're moving their gears back. Looks like they're retreating?" said the radar postman inside the Federation base.  
  
"No, they said they would kill us. I think they're gonna use nuclear weapons on us" said the commander.  
  
"You're joking! Right?"  
  
"No, I'm not! Evacuate this side of the space station!"  
  
"How are you so sure they won't attack the other side?"  
  
"I'm sure. He said he's kill us, not the civilians."  
  
"Yes sir, will evacuate everyone, as ordered!"  
  
Back in space, a Indus gear give the R-S Gundam a nuclear bazooka to bomb Side 1 with. "The exact coordinates are Gamma-Gamma - 913C" said that one gear.  
  
"When shall I fire, General?" says the spy that's piloting the Gundam.  
  
The General thinks for a couple moments. "Why am I attacking this space station that has done nothing to us in the past 3 years, almost. Why do they deserve it. Why do I fight.for the Indus? Why not! They kill my family of soldiers, they deserve to die this day." Then he stops thinking. "Fire at will!!!"  
  
The spy clicks the trigger button, hard and it fires a regular shot that grows into a huge ball of flame, headed toward Side 1. It hits it with a big explosion, so loud that you couldn't hear for minutes. It engulfed the entire military part of Side 1. More explosions came out of the big one, firing bits of flame-covered metal everywhere. About an hour later, the bigger flames had stopped but it still covered that part. It had separated from Side 1, and now Side 1 is a whole lot smaller.  
  
"Good work, Charles. You've done an excellent deed today, for all of the Indus."  
  
"Thanks, General Seiko" said Charles, the spy who is piloting the R-S Gundam. "It was for the cause of the Indus."  
  
  
  
Inside the capital building in Indu, on the moon, the Admiral of the Federation Fleet and William Indus, leader of the Indus, sits and talks about a possible peace treaty. Then a man came in and whispered something in William's ear about Side 1.  
  
"Admiral, I think I have terrible news to tell you." said William.  
  
"What are you talking about, William?" said the Admiral.  
  
"Indus rebels have attacked Side 1 and half of it is gone."  
  
"What!!!" said the Admiral. "I'm here on a for a peace treaty, not another way to break out in war!!! Why did you attack?!?!"  
  
"We didn't attack!!! Rebels attacked from Insular! I tell you the truth!!!"  
  
"How can I trust you?!"  
  
William flicks on the wide-wide-screen monitor. The first thing up comes the news. One of the reporters says, "Indus rebels attacked Side 1, without warning and caused great destruction. They have nearly destroyed a half of Side 1. This attack, was without the consent of William Indus as we hear, he is in a meeting with the Admiral of the Federation Fleet on a peace treaty. Looks like there might not be peace anymore." then William turned it off.  
  
"This has spread throughout the moon in a matter of minutes I was told about this incident after the news reporters got to it. I have not let my troops to attack. I sware to the Indus! I have not attacked" said William.  
  
"This incident will not go unpunished. I will kill your "rebels" even if they are yours! Side 1 is in two pieces and you know how much money the President spent building it. A fortune. About half as much money we have now!!! So I don't care who's troops they are, they are going to doe no matter what!!!" said the Admiral as he gets up out of his chair and leaves the room.  
  
William sighs, and lays his head on his hands that are on the table, in confusion.  
  
  
  
Back out in space, the Indus gears still sit there, knowing the Federation can't send gears out for hours. Gen. Seiko going along with his plan is going to send Side 1 on a direct course to the moon. Some disagree with his decision but he will do it anyway. A lonely body floats about in space since he was in the part of Side 1 where they shot the cannon. It floats right in front of a Indus gear and it's Kishari's body, but know one knows who Kishari is, so the pilot just runs over it with his gear.  
  
"Sir, we are ready for the drop phase, General Seiko" said a pilot.  
  
"Thank you, for the information. I give the signal for the drop." Then a sudden pause for a moment. "Drop!"  
  
Then some 20 gears pushed it off, and down toward the moon very slowly. Slowly it picked up speed and started falling faster and faster.  
  
Back on the moon, William stills sits in the lonely room with no one in it, then a worker comes and tells William about what is happening. He gets up in a hurry and runs off toward the radar monitor, and sees what the worker was talking about.  
  
"This is not happening! This is not happening!!! Why would they kill us too? I can see why they are mad at the Federation, but to kill their own. They are mad!!!" said William.  
  
"I don't know sir, but it's picking up speed and heading for a direct crash course for the moon," said the worker.  
  
"Dang it! I must stop it! Somehow, someway! It must be done!"  
  
"There is a risk of killing the civilians on-board the ship. The Federation might get pretty angry at us."  
  
"It's kill the civilians on board, or kill us all! We must to it."  
  
"Yes sir!" Then the worker yelled out, "Get ready to fire the Indus Cannon!!! All men to their battle stations!" The Indus Cannon. If you put it in space and fired it at the moon you could destroy it 3 times. It's that powerful. During the Moon Wars, the Federation were scared that they were going to use it on them.  
  
"Sir, we have no energy! We can't fire!" said one worker.  
  
"Lord, power level dropping. We can't fire no matter what! The Indus Cannon has been hacked!"  
  
"What?!?!?! You can't be serious! Right?!" said William.  
  
"No sir, I'm serious. Someone has hacked into the cannon's hard drive and is controlling it."  
  
Back up in space, Charles rotates the Indus Cannon right at one of the Federation's largest base, and put the power level on low.  
  
"Sir, Indus Cannon ready to fire on your command, sir. General? Gen. Seiko, are we ready to fire?"  
  
"Sorry. Fire at will!!!" said Gen. Seiko.  
  
Charles clicked a button on the control pad, and a pick ray of light on the moon fired across and directly hit the Federation base, Alcazar. Back at Indu, they see the Indus Cannon fire, but don't know where.  
  
"Why did it fire?!?!?!?! Damage control!" said William.  
  
"We haven't been hit. Sir, whoever hacked into the cannon, fired it at," said one of the workers finding the coordinates, "Alcazar, sir. It fired at Alcazar."  
  
"What!!! This is another excuse for a war! The Federation will strait out think it was us that fired!! We are doomed once again."  
  
Back up in space two lone gears, flies toward the Indus rebels, in attempt to destroy them. But one thing about these gears, was they weren't gears. They were Duo and Wufei flying in their new Gundams. Duo in Deathscythe-K and Wufei in a newer Nataku type.  
  
"Ok, man. I'll go for the front gears. You take the back ones. Got it? Good" said Duo.  
  
"I didn't agree flying with you if I'm going to have to take the back gears" said Wufei.  
  
"The existence of all man-kind rests in are hands, ok. Just do what I say!"  
  
"Right, right! Let's do this! Die you stupid rebels!!!"  
  
As they flew toward the Indus rebels, the rebels responded and half their gears charged toward the Gundams.  
  
"Gen. Seiko, they could ruin our whole plan, that one gear has nuclear war- heads on it. And plus they're.Ahhh!!!" said a pilot as he died.  
  
"Charles, go out and exterminate those gears" said Gen. Seiko.  
  
"Yes sir, as ordered, sir. I will kill them." Then Charles inside the R-S Gundam flew off to meet the battle with the other Gundams.  
  
"Duo, man, they got the new prototype Gundam. Are you going to do something about it?"  
  
"He's mine!!!" said Duo as he fired D-Hell K off toward the R-S Gundam coming toward him to kill him and vice versa.  
  
"Well, I nice gear you got there. But not for very long!" said Charles as he got out his beam rifle and started firing it at Duo. Duo took out his shield and blocked it and took out his scythe. Charles got his beam sword out and swung it at Duo. Duo took his scythe to block it and did.  
  
"I wonder how easily I can kill you" said Duo.  
  
"In your dreams," said Charles, "Weak one."  
  
"What?!?!?!?" Then Duo charged at Charles and swung his scythe at him. Charles took out his shield blocked it but then when he tried to get back his beam sword, Duo cut off his left arm and part of leg.  
  
"Grrr you!!!" said Charles angrily. Charles fired his vulcan while Duo advanced. It hit Duo but not bad.  
  
"Is that the best you got?!?!? Hahaha!" said Duo.  
  
"Duo, scratch him. We got to worry about Side 1. Its picking up speed quick."  
  
Duo turns toward the R-S Gundam. "We'll meet again, and I will kill you!"  
  
"Wake up, man. You'll never win running away!" said Charles as Duo blasted off to meet Wufei.  
  
Duo met Wufei near Side 1, as it falls. "Man how are we going to stop it? There's no way we can. Face it, we failed" said Duo.  
  
"I will never fail! And never let the Indus rule us!!!" said Duo as he took a nuclear bazooka from another gear and put it on his and went off toward Side 1. He got in a safe distance from Side 1 if it explodes. "I pray for all the souls on that ship, that will die today. I pray for them." Duo fired the bazooka on high level, and it fired a huge ray of fire and it was so bright. When it hit Side 1, there was a humongous explosion. Bigger tan the one before. It destroyed even some small cities on the moon. It sent fireballs bigger than gundams everywhere. Side 1 broke up into small pieces around the moon. It had stopped falling to the moon and just stayed there. All the pieces stayed in that place and crystallized there. All the people aboard Side 1, died.  
  
  
  
Duo sits in his Gundam just wondering what he did, but he did save the human mankind just then. Wufei comes by him and starts congratulating him, but he stirs away and blast away.  
  
Back on the moon, the Federation and the Indus celebrate of the destruction of the Side 1. Not that the people onboard were bad, though it was the celebration of Side 1 not destroying the moon.  
  
But the rebels lived for a little while, until the Federation hunted down each and every one of them till they all were exterminated, except for Charles. He had escaped to somewhere out of the reach of the Federation. But Charles as another promise he needs to keep.  
  
The Federation and the Indus signed a peace treaty with each other, on January 6, A.E 4. Finally, after 7 years of fighting they have sided on a peace with one another. Since the Federation and Indus had no means of fighting now, they joined together an formed the U.A, Unified Alliance, (or just called The Alliance) They're number one, objective was to inflict peace, but soon that would be exactly the opposite.  
  
--- The End ---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well there you have it, just something I wrote for fun. But read the last two paragraphs carefully. That means, dun dun dun, another chapter! Just for fun! That's probably the only other chapter I'll write. Well I hope you liked my fic! Please review! 


End file.
